


Ineffable Husbands Multiverse gel bracelets

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Bright Young Things, Casanova (UK), Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Underworld (Movies), Wilde (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: You wanna know something I just remembers out of no where, those gel bracelets and the urban legend behind it that if you wore a certain color of meant that you were willing to do what ever that color represented.So obviously I looked them up ‘cause this could make a fun writing prompt.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Bartemius Crouch Jr./Lucian (Underworld), Giacomo Casanova/Robert "Robbie" Ross (1869-1918), Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Colors

Colors:  
Yellow – indicates the wearer is willing to HUG  
Pink – indicates the wearer is willing to give a hickey  
Orange – indicates the wearer is willing to KISS  
Purple – indicates the wearer is willing to kiss a partner of either sex  
Red – indicates the wearer is willing to perform a LAP DANCE  
Green – indicates that ORAL SEX can be performed on a girl  
Clear – indicates a willingness to do “whatever the snapper wants”  
Blue – indicates ORAL SEX performed on a guy  
Black – indicates that the wearer will have regular “missionary” sex  
White – indicates the wearer will “FLASH” what they have  
Glittery Yellow – indicates HUGGING and KISSING is acceptable  
Glittery Pink – willing to “flash” (show) a body part  
Glittery Purple – wearer is willing to French (open mouth) kiss  
Glittery Blue – wearer is willing to perform anal sex  
Glittery Green – indicates that the wearer is willing to “69” (mutual oral sex)  
Glittery Clear – indicates that the wearer will let the snappee “feel up” or touch any body part they want


	2. Bright Young Husbands: White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably isn’t what ‘flash what they have’ means but a strip tease is more fun to write.

Ginger hadn’t seen Miles in what felt like weeks, his dear Agatha had sent a letter saying she would be coming to Paris for a visit and from the moment of her arrival the two had been inseparable and off gallivanting around the city for all hours of the day and night; catching up, reminiscing about old times, and whatnot. Lounging about in his and Miles shared flat Ginger was sitting in one of their plush chairs, smoking from his pipe as he read the paper waiting for Miles to come back from the train station. It was late in the evening and judging by the time on the clock her train should have left about a half an hour ago, so Miles should be walking through the door any moment now. Barely a minute after Gingers time check did his husband step through the door, dressed in a tailor made off white and cream colored suit his friend had gifted him.   
“Did Agatha get on the train alright?” Ginger asked, taking the pipe out of his mouth   
“Yes” Miles sighed, kicking off his shoes “I just wish she didn’t have to leave so soon. I am going to miss her so dreadfully much” just then realization struck him “oh, I’m sorry, my darling” he took a seat in Gingers lap “have I been neglecting you all this time?”   
“No” Ginger said, wrapping an arm around Miles waist “I’m glad you got to spend time with your friend. Especially since you barely got the chance to say goodbye to her before”   
“Are you sure you haven’t been feeling neglected, Ginger dear?” Miles asked, brows furrowed, gently brushing the others bangs from his face   
“It’s fine, dearest” Ginger said, as Miles got to his feet and walked over to the gramophone; switching out the classical music that had been playing for something jazzier   
“Are you positive?” Miles asked, moving to stand in the middle of the room, getting to work at undoing the buttons of his waist coat and undershirt   
“Oh, stop fretting” Ginger said, noticed that Miles seemed to be taking more time than he normally did when undressing and was refusing to break eye contact with him as he got his undershirt unbuttoned “as long as you had a good time I couldn’t be happier”   
“Oh, do let me do something to make it up to you” Miles said turning so he was facing away from Ginger the moment he’d gotten his last button of his undershirt undone, keeping the other from seeing anything more than a glimpse of actual skin “we can go out to that new restaurant you’ve been wanting to try” slowly he slipped each article of clothing off of his shoulders one by one, hooking them on the bends of his elbows “or perhaps we can visit that new exhibit at the museum” he straightened out his arms so his clothes could fall to the ground in one fluid motion   
Gripping the arms of the chair tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white, Ginger tried to come up with some form of response, but his brain was having trouble processing the scene happening before him. With the top half of his body now naked Miles got to work undoing his belt, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his pants slowly shimmying out of them, wiggling his hips from side to side as he slipped out of them; pulling his undergarments down low enough for Ginger to see just a hint of the swell of his cheeks.   
“Oh” Miles sighed, dramatically “I am quite tired. Perhaps I’ll turn in early tonight” he turned his head so he could see Ginger “don’t stay up too late, darling, the bed gets so awfully cold when I’m alone”   
And with the Miles sashayed to the bedroom, with an extra sway to his hips, as Ginger was left gaping and speechless in his seat.


	3. Ineffable Husbands: Orange

From the moment he knew for sure that he and his angle were safe from their head offices, Crowley was determined to get Warlock back. He’d gone straight to the Dowling manor ready to just grab him and run, regardless of how much he knew Aziraphale was going to object to his seemingly rash decision. Thankfully, his parents were in the middle of deciding whether or not they should send him to boarding school so he was easily able to convince them to keep sending him to private school but, instead of going home afterwards he’d go to A.Z. Fell and Co. Bookshop so Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis could help tutor him. Originally Warlock was only to spend a few hours there everyday, but ended up spending the night most weekdays along with the odd weekend under the supervision of the angel and demon. It worked, Warlock was doing much better, not acting out as much for attention because Aziraphale and Crowley were always willing to stop what they were doing to spend time with him, his grades were improving since Aziraphale would sit down with him and help him with his homework instead of just doing it for him like his old tutors used to do. Pulling the Bently up to the bookshop, Crowley grabbed the dinner he’d just picked up from the passenger seat and sauntered up to the front door letting himself inside. Making his way to the backroom the demon found Aziraphale and Warlock sitting on the couch working on their godsons homework together. Setting the food bags down on the antique desk the demon walked over to the couch and plopped down next to his angle, looking over his shoulder to examine what they were working on when he noticed the orange jelly band around Aziraphales wrist. Obviously he knew what the band along with all of the colors meant because of course he was the one to come up with the urban legend just to cause some extra chaos in the middle/secondary schools. He was just wondering why on Earth Aziraphale would ever be wearing one of those bracelets when he spotted Warlock wearing an identical one. 

“I still don’t get it” Warlock pouted, slouching back on the couch

“Let’s take a break then” Aziraphale suggested “we can come back to this after we’ve had some supper”

“Ok” Warlock grumbled

Getting up Aziraphale grabbed his wing mug and miracled some hot cocoa into it and handing it over to Warlock, kissing him on the top of his head before grabbing the take out bag and going back into the kitchen. Crowley followed close behind him, wrapping his arms around the angles plush waist, and rested his chin on the others shoulder as Aziraphale scooped everything out of the take out containers and divided the contents equally on two different plates.

“How’s the homework going, angle?” Crowley asked

“Other then the fact that he doesn’t seem to understand his math lesson it’s going fine” 

“Well at least he’s learning something” Crowley said, nuzzling into Aziraphale’s cheek before pressing a kiss there 

“I suppose” Aziraphale sighed as the demon kept kissing as much of his angels face as he could “the poor boy had no clue how to do any of his work before I started helping him” 

“Told you we should’ve grabbed him earlier” Crowley murmured “he even told me he prefers it here”

“I know, but the Dowlings are his parents” Aziraphale sighed, turning around to face Crowley “even if it does seem like they jumped at the first opportunity to give him over to somebody else”

With Aziraphale now facing him Crowley placed a kiss to the tip of the angles nose.

“At least they didn’t send him away to that boarding school” Cowley said giving Aziraphale a kiss to his lips 

“Yes” Aziraphale murmured between the demons kisses “I am glad that this is how things turned out”

Crowley hummed in agreement as he pulled away, giving Aziraphale the room he needed to so he could take dinner out to their godson, happily watching from one of the chairs by the coffee table as Warlock and Aziraphale eat on the couch.


	4. Vincturi: Glittery Purple

Sitting on the couch Peter was watching Alec playing video games while his sister sat at the bar, drawing in one of her sketchbooks, and Aro was out hunting for him and the twins, but Peter was trying to ignore that little detail. That meant he was left in charge of watching over the children, so when he went over to the bar to make himself a drink he rummaged around the mini-fridge for something non-alcoholic when he spotted a yellow jelly bracelet on Janes wrist.  
“Hey, Jane” Peter said when he was about halfway back to the couch “come here”  
Raising an eyebrow Jane set down her pencil and walked over to Peter, looking up at him like she was trying to figure out what he was up to. Rocking back on his heels Peter smiled down at her before wrapping her up in a hug. Even though she was grumbling to herself, Jane made absolutely no effort to get out of the embrace and may have even leaned into it a bit.  
“I wanna be in the hug too” Alec said, from his spot on the couch   
Stretching out his arm, Peter invited Alec into the embrace, who immediately ran over to them, coming up behind his sister, sandwiching her in the hug.


	5. Bright Young Husbands: Glittery Blue

Staring at the bedroom door Ginger could feel himself performing a very accurate imitation of a fish out of water until his brain was finally able to process what had just happened. Scrambling to his feet, he practically ran after Miles and found him lounging on the bed having slipped into a sparkling blue robe that was just sheer enough for him to see the outline of Miles’ body through and had feathers running along the edges of the sleeves, it’s front, and the bottom ends of it. Miles had nestled himself into the thousand pillows he kept on the bed, arms resting above his head, crossed at the wrists, as he bent one leg at the knee. Fluttering his eyelashes at his husband, Miles turned his attention to Ginger, slowly sitting up onto his knees, his hands resting on the mattress in front of him in a position that if he had boobes they’d be squished together, and head tilted slightly to the side.  
“Oh, darling, you’re far too clothed for bed” Miles said with a small pout  
Without thinking Ginger tried to loosen the knot in his tie but with how worked up he was, he was having trouble getting his finger to cooperate with him and seemed to have only made it worse.  
“Let me help you, Ginger dear” Miles said softly, walking on his knees towards the edge of the bed  
Placing his hands on Ginger's shoulder with a feather-light touch, Miles gently ran his fingertips from where they rested, along the others covered collar bones, to the knot of his tie, slowly undoing it. Once the tie was gone Miles leaned forward and began kissing along the skin that became exposed to him as he worked on dividing Ginger of his clothing, only stopping once he’d gotten the others belt off. Pulling away more suddenly than Ginger was expecting Miles relaxed back into his pillows, arms stretched open, beckoning him into them. Without a moment of hesitation, Ginger was on top of his husband, kissing him deeply as he ran a hand up the others thigh, rubbing his thumb against the inside of it. With his other hand, Ginger grabbed the sash that was holding the robe shut and slowly pulled the knot loose, revealing his husband's naked body. Kissing along Miles's neck and collarbone Ginger got to work getting his pants and underwear off, tossing them on the floor next to the bed. Gently grabbing the back of his husband's head, Miles held him close as he sat up before pushing him away enough to create a small gap in between them. Biting his lip Miles smiled and laid back again, spreading his legs wide enough for Ginger to get a good view of everything as he reached over to the nightstand. Opening up the top drawer he pulled out a small container of Vaseline, using it to slick up his fingers before reaching between his legs; slowly circling one of his fingers around his puckered entrance before pushing inside, quickly adding in a second. Letting out a litany of soft moans and sighs as he scissored himself open Miles made sure that Ginger was watching him, not stopping until it looked like his husband was about to reach his breaking point and removed his fingers. Breathing heavily Ginger swallowed and picked up the container from the night stand, scooping out some of the Vasoline, spreading it onto his hardened member before grabbing hold of Miles ankles, bringing them up to his shoulders, leaned over him, and placing his hands next to Miles head; penetrating into his husband, the position allowing him to go as deeply as he possibly could. Even with the position, they were in Miles and Ginger were still able to kiss each other, their lips moving together as Ginger set a slow pace, gently thrusting in and out of his husband.  
“Oh, darling” Miles moaned “please, harder!”  
Normally, Ginger liked to take his time so their love making would last for a majority of the night, but with how worked up he was that small plea was all it took. Moving his kisses from his husband's mouth, down to his neck Ginger picked up the speed of his thrusts, angling his hips just so so that he was hitting Miles' prostate with every thrust. Normally Miles would be clinging to Ginger and meet the others thrusts with his hips but both of those things were a bit difficult to do in this position, so he reached up and gripped the underside of the pillow his head was resting on instead. Feeling the coil that had been in lower abdomen snap Miles came with a shout of his husband's name with Ginger following soon after, the tightness around him having been too much for him to handle. Letting Miles's legs slip from his shoulders Ginger slowed his thrust as they both rode out their orgasms before pulling out carefully and flopping over onto his back.  
“I love you” Ginger whispered pulling the blanket over them  
“I love you too” Miles said, pulling his robe out from under him, tossing it to the floor  
Snuggling up to his husband's side Miles felt Ginger wrapping his arms around him as they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	6. Giacomo x Robbie: Glittery Clear

Walking into the large manor Robbie and Giacomo were dressed up for the masquerade ball that was being held there scanning the crowd looking over the groups of people taking in what the other attendees were wearing and how the festivities were going so far. Robbie dressed in colorful pastel suit with a sheer scarf, that was detailed with a sparkly lace along the edges, that he’d tied around his head and draped over the upper half of his face like a veil as his mask, and Giacomo, dressed in a suit that looked similar to Robbies but his colors were brighter shades and his mask was green in color and detailed with glitter.  
“Aren’t you glad I talked you into this?” Giacomo asked, Robbie as he held onto his arm while they walked through the large group of people  
“I suppose” Robbie sighed, a small smile gracing his face as Giacomo grabbed him a flute of champagne  
The two didn’t immediately get into the maryment, instead deciding to hang off to the side chatting and drinking with a few of the other patrons that were out on the patio.  
“You want to dance?” Giacomo asked after a few drinks  
“Alright” Robbie said, setting down his drink   
Taking Robbie's hand in his Giacomo led the Canadian out to the dance floor, holding the other close as he took the lead in their waltz, gracefully moving Robbie across the room and around the other couples.  
“Look at that” Giacomo said, motioning towards the hallway directly behind Robbie before turning them so the other could see what he was looking at  
It was a young-looking couple that were furiously making out and pretty much dry humping each other just barely back in the shadows of one of the halls.  
“Oh, my God” Robbie chuckled softly  
“I know!” Giacomo said smiling “this house is enormous. How difficult should it be to find an empty room”  
As they danced Giacomo saw an opportunity to be a little mischievous and slowly moved the hand he had resting on Robbie's waist down to his hip, rubbing it gently before turning them a couple times, sliding his hand down to the other's butt, giving it a firm squeeze.  
“Giacomo!” Robbie exclaimed  
“What? Giacomo chuckled, moving his hand down to the back of the other's thigh caressing it gently  
“You were just laughing at a couple for something just like this”  
“We’re just dancing, Robbie” Giacomo said pulling Robbie flush against him   
Thankfully no one was paying attention to them, too preoccupied with their own partners, to notice what Giacomo was doing.  
“How about we go and see if we can find an empty bedroom?” Robbie suggested, whispering in Giacomo’s ear


	7. Lucian x Barty: Pink

Barty never really cared much for children, but Lucian loved them and they, in turn, seemed to be drawn to him. So many of the times when they went out together a lot of the children would often come up to the Lycan and since they lived in a small village everyone knew who he was, so no one was worried about this scruffy intimidating looking tramp being around their children. Sitting out in front of his cottage Barty watched the house next door, while abandoned it had a rather nice and sizable playset in the yard that many of the children often played on, and Lucian would often help keep an eye on them and play with them. It wasn’t until the sun started setting in the sky did the children run home and Lucian went to join Barty back on their property but they didn’t go back inside until the last kid was out of his sight. Just as Lucian closed the front door Barty noticed that one of the children had braided a strand of his hair and secured it in place with a pink and blue ribbon. Settling onto the couch Lucian waited for Barty to join him; nuzzling into the side of his neck once the wizard sat in his lap, squirming a bit at the ticklish sensation of the beard brushing against his skin, and wrapping his arms around his partner's waist.

“You got a letter in the mail today” Barty said as Lucian began peppering his neck with light kisses

“Was it junk?” Lucian asked planting firmer kisses on the skin available to him

“No” Barty sighed, leaning his head to the side “I think it was from someone named Michale”

“What did it say?” Lucian asked, slipping a hand underneath his wizard's shirt, massaging the skin of his hips 

“I didn’t read it” Barty moaned softly

“Maybe he and Selene are going to be in the area” Lucian murmured in between kisses

“I’m surprised you told anyone where you lived” Barty managed to get out through a moan, as he reached up to grab the side of Lucians neck

“I happened to run into them a few months back” Lucian said, moving one of his hands up to the wizard's chest, massaging the muscles there as well, and occasionally rubbing his thumb against the others nipple “and it just happened to come up”

Barty tried to come up with a response but the Lycan had latched himself onto a more sensitive spot of his neck and the sensation of that was all his brain was letting him focus on, especially once Lucian started to gently nip at the reminisce of the bite from their coupling a few nights ago.

“Do. Do” Barty tried to stumble out, but his words were overpowered by his moans and the blooming of heat in the pit of his stomach

“You and Michale may get along, he’s a nice young man. Not sure about Selene though”

“Lucian” Barty said breathlessly

“Yes, love?” Lucian asked, playing ignorant about the effect he was having on his wizard “Please”

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I need you”


End file.
